Jessica
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257}} Jessica (ジェッシカ, Jesshika) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the fighter and supporter that she's appears on the movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the best friend of Natasha, Gloria, Carla, Kathryn and Denise. She's Freddie Garrett's wife, the mother of McKenzie and Trish, the daughter-in-law of Mike Garrett and Marlene Garrett and the maternal grandmother of Ben. Appearance Jessica is a beautiful young child and young woman of a slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's have a different hairstyle and bore a strongly striking resemblance to her oldest daughter, as she's has the light green eyes, lightest-fair skin complexion and long straight bright red hair. Her hair was a center middle-part and three loose strands over her base forehead. As a child, As a teenager, her hair grew into her lower back, she's actually wears a tight black, sleeveless long shirt which also has a turtle-neck collar, a modified version of the regular long sleeveless crop jacket (which mostly looks like the regular one but cut in half so it shows off her stomach), light grey short-sleeved crop undershirt, long black bootcut-style pants with a grey piece of cloth sash wrapped around her waist to look like a belt, black boots with silver soles, black gloves, silver diamond earrings and her yellow tie headband. As a young adult and mother, Personality Jessica has a very playful, nice, sweet, innocent, energetic cheerful and childish nature. She's often called "immature" and "irresponsible" but in reality she's the exact opposite. She also has a habit of cracking random jokes every now and then and almost always has a smile on her face. Sora has a totally different personality on the battle field than she does walking down the streets of Ninjago City. She becomes serious, strict, and indifferent when facing the enemy, all her care-free attitude gone. Jessica is the type of person who would chose her comrades and village over her mission without having to give it a second thought. Biography Background Jessica is a Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by She's died at the end hands of Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu during the Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional realms Spencer World when she was 33 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her grandchildren, Jesse and Alyssa, who Power Manga and Anime Jessica is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Invisibility - * Force Field Generation - Equipment Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances Jessica is the supportive players appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Jessica's name means Japanese name (ジェッシカ or Jesshika) is in Hebrew the meaning of the name Jessica is: Rich. God beholds. The daughter of Shylock in Shakespeare's play 'The Merchant of Venice'. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Jessica is: The Merchant of Venice' Daughter to Shylock. * In American the meaning of the name Jessica is: Rich. God beholds. The daughter of Shylock in Shakespeare's play 'The Merchant of Venice'. * It is pronounced JESS-a-kah. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jessica is "He sees". Coined by Shakespeare (from the Old Testament Iscah or Jesca) in "The Merchant of Venice" for Shylock's daughter, a young Jewish woman who elopes with Lorenzo and converts to Christianity. Singer Jessica Simpson; actresses Jessica Lange, Jessica Tandy, Jessica Alba, Jessica Capshaw, Sarah Jessica Parker. * It is pronounced JESS-ee. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jessie is "He sees". Pet form of Jessica, also recorded in Scotland from an early date as a pet form of Jean and diminutive of Janet. Also a spelling variant of the male name Jesse. Jess- is a popular prefix in contemporary girls' names, especially in blends that sound like Jocelyn. Opera diva Jessye Norman. Also form of Jasmine. * She's bore a strongly striking remembrance to her eldest daughter, McKenzie as a teenager and adult. Gallery Screenshot 2019-01-17-15-26-39-1.png Amelia.jpg Ryoko s inebriated dbz oc au the dance crew b-1.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Singers Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Video games where Jessica is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Witches/Wizards